Dream Your Dream
DISCLAIMER: These lyrics do not belong to me, they belong to TryHardNinja on YouTube. You can see the original song here . I really recommend you check it out, TryHardNinja is an amazing singer :). This a a short story by me, Mythies123, about my OCs Kaylie and Mythical. Please do not plagiarize. ------- She carefully stroked the pale violet scales of her friend. They were the color of delicate moonflowers, of sweet lavender nectar. They smelled of tears. She felt a tear slide down her own cheek at her friend’s utter fear and misery. She would not be comforted; the only relief from the monsters of her own mind was the light of day. The world was shrouded in night’s black. She was so delicate, paper-thin skin over twig-like bones, so thin, so small, like a beautiful carving of fragile clay that would shatter and fall into infinite broken pieces if touched. She cried and shuddered in utter terror, her very soul broken by monsters that lived inside her. Her friend with brown scales held her so closely, so tenderly. Muscles bugled at her shoulders and legs, her build strong and powerful, but she held her small, crying friend with such utter softness and gentleness. She could feel her dead sibling’s ghosts watching her from above. One of them, her dead sister, spoke. “Sister…” “Go away,” she choked out. “Leave me alone.” “Sing to your friend, sister.” whispered the dead sister. “She wants you to sing to her.” “Sing? Sing? I don’t know any songs. I have no music in my life. None. No light, no love. No music. Just misery, all because of you.” She felt tears drip down her face, for it was true. “''Sing her the song you sang to me when I was small…''” Peat said quietly, although the crying dragonet couldn’t hear her. “''Sing her the song… About dreaming…''” “I don’t remember the words.” So the ghostly sister leaned down and whispered a song in the living sister’s ear. And she began to sing. “Hush now, drift off to sleep, Reality, a memory Don’t be scared of what you find It’s all just in your mind Her friend looked up, a look of surprise and wonder in her clouded eyes. For a moment they cleared, showing brilliant polished spheres of amethyst. Her friend was astonished at the shining eyes; how they sparkled like stars in the moonlight; how they caught the faintest rays of light and reflected them into starry galaxies. She kept singing. “Monsters that live inside your head At night they are alright Because they can never compare To the ones that live outside The small dragonet’s scales rippled with palest blue. She shut her eyes. “So dream, dream, Dream your dream ‘Cause when you’re awake A nightmare awaits A bittersweet lullaby, one that walked in the dark and the light. “So dream, dream, Dream your dream “Cause when you’re awake A nightmare awaits One so deeply dark, yet so incredibly beautiful. “''It’s a fantasy'' They’ll be seeing you soon Nowhere left to go Terrors keep breaking through The small dragonet drew in a long, shuddering breath. Then let it out, smooth and peaceful. “''So dream, dream,'' Dream your dream ‘Cause when you’re awake The nightmare will '' ''Become the Truth She stirred in her sleep and sighed delicately. The nightmares were gone, banished. But her friend had to keep singing. “Rows of teeth penetrate There’s no escape The veil is raised Every mistake visible So was it me after all? There was peace on the dragonet’s face. No more nightmares. No more fear. Just a dark lullaby. “A music box that creaks the melody Brings solemn peace But only for one more breath The last one you might have left In the halls of the asylum, her singing echoed. The night guard was far away in his office; the only ones to hear were those who could appreciate a dark lullaby. “So dream, dream Dream your dream ‘Cause when you’re awake A nightmare awaits “So dream, dream Dream you dream ‘Cause when you’re awake A nightmare awaits It fitted perfectly, in a way. Keep dreaming your insane dreams, it said. Reality is worse than any of your hallucinations. “It’s a fantasy They’ll be seeing you soon Nowhere left to go Terrors keep breaking through' “So dream, dream Dream your dream ‘Cause when you’re awake Nightmare will become the truth Dragons sighed, uncurled their claws, relaxed their wings, as they were released from their agony, their insanity, if only for a few moments.' ' “The ticking clock Breaks the spell with every beat Illusion or not You are safe for now So dream So dream your dream Her voice, though so cracked and rusty from disuse, reached a place where it broke into harmony. Her siblings hummed along, a ghostly choir. “So dream your dream…” Her voice was honey, golden amber, perfection pouring into the ears of all who listened, washing away the madness and fear and pain and nightmares. “So dream, dream, '' ''Dream your dream ‘Cause when you’re awake A nightmare awaits “So dream, dream Dream your dream ‘Cause when you’re awake A n''ightmare awaits''' “It’s a fantasy They’ll be seeing you soon Nowhere left to go Terrors keep breaking through' “So dream, dream Dream your dream '' ''‘Cause when you’re awake The nightmare will Become the Truth. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)